Since You Been Gone
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry thinks his lovers are dead after the Battle, he is attacked and nearly killed by those he should trust and he finds out Ginny and Molly are plotting towards him so he leaves the British Wizarding World. Now 11 years later a lot of kids come to Hogwarts looking like a Snape, Malfoy, Pucey, Zabini, Krum, and Weasley. Who are they? What will happen?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped with Aspergers, Dyslexia, OCD, ADHD and a whole lot more so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Also when I come up with a story idea I can't stop myself from writing it down and posting it. I literally _can't_ sleep to I have written it down. So that is why there are so many stories.**

* * *

**Happy 27th Birthday to me**

* * *

**I would have updated my other stories today like it is my tradition but my family's beloved dog past away this month suddenly she was a Companion Dog and it has hit me pretty hard. Not to mention my family.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Harry thinks his lovers are dead after the Battle, he is attacked and nearly killed by those he should trust and he finds out Ginny and Molly are plotting towards him so he leaves the British Wizarding World. Now 11 years later a lot of kids come to Hogwarts looking like a Snape, Malfoy, Pucey, Zabini, Krum, and Weasley. Who are they? What will happen?

* * *

Harry/Severus/Fred/Draco/Adrian/Blaise/Cedric/Krum

**Warning: HUGE FAMILY. If you don't like huge families don't read**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Harry had, had a rough 11 years. After the Battle of Hogwarts he had been trying to process the fact he lost three of his soulmates, Fred, Severus and Theo. When he heard that Draco, Adrian and Blaise had died too. He had seen all seven of them two days before the battle in secret and they had all made love to him. They had known the final battle was close and that they might get hurt. They wanted to make sure they all knew they loved each other. As the five of them were soulmates. They knew thanks to Gringotts.

The Final Battle had been hard on Harry. Having to watch helpless as two of his loves died in front of him. He felt dead. So it was easy to walk to his death. He thought he would join his loved ones soon.

But that didn't happen. He survived the killing curse again. And Narcissa and Lucius who had been spies for Dumbledore told Voldemort he was dead. He was grateful to them. They had been like parents to him.

He faced Voldemort and ended up defeating him. He had been exhausted. He hadn't slept in days. He basically crashed in Gryffindor Tower. When he woke he left to find his soulmates. But he heard some people talking about how Draco Malfoy, Adrian Pucey, Blaise Zabini, Severus Snape and Fred Weasley we're dead. And that Viktor now hated him. Harry felt his heart stop in panic. He couldn't believe it.

He had stumbled to the forest he needed air. But as he got into the forest he was hit was a spell to the face. He remembered screaming in agony. He heard some of what was being said as they tortured him.

"He will be completely dependent on us", a familiar voice Hermione says

"I will get pregnant then be the widow of the Saviour", the familiar voice of Ginny says

"And the fame", the familiar voice of Ron says

"Then we take everything from him", Hermione says

"Mum said she can't wait to get the Potter jewels", Ginny says

"And the books", Hermione says

Harry used the last of his strength and disappeared from the Forbidden Forest. He remembered he felt himself fading. And some shouting to wherever he appeared at before he slipped from consciousness.

The next thing Harry knew he woke up in agony not being able to see. He panicked. As he felt off. Then he was unconscious again.

When he had stopped panicking waking up. He found he was in the US. At A Potter property he didn't know he had. Apparently House Elves there saved his life and got healers to him.

He learnt he had been blinded. His eyes burnt beyond repair by a dark curse. Nothing would heal them. Then he found he lost an arm and leg. The Goblins had gotten him the best robotic ones in the US. They told his he had just about lost his life. It was only because of his creature Inheritance that he had survived. Because he was a Draconis, Elf, Fae, Imp, Demon and a Kitsune not to mention an Angel.

But what else shocked him he learnt he was pregnant to more babies then any male had in the Wizarding World and more babies then a female had in the Mundane World.

He knew he wouldn't be able to return to the UK. It was too dangerous and he had nothing left there. So he stayed in the USA.

He changed his name to Orion James Sparrow-Moon, one of his many titles. He spent months learning how to live with his disabilities. He had to stay in bed the whole pregnancy but it was worth it.

He made it to 8 months and then Healers delivered the babies. 46 of them. But what had shocked him was not all of them had the same Papa. They were split among his soulmates. 8 to Severus, 8 to Fred, 5 to Adrian, 9 to Draco, 7 to Blaise , 5 to Theo, and 6 to Viktor. The healers said it was a phenomenon that rarely happened. And nobody in the world had thirty babies at once. The healers speculated that because Harry was an Arch-Mage and the babies fathers were also powerful it caused to many. But it would never happen again. As one it nearly killed Harry and two Harry was too injuries down there to have more.

Harry was happy he was able to have them because the healers said he wouldn't be able to have anymore since them had hit him in the groin.

He learnt to look after his 46 newborn children and his sextuplet children who were his and Cedric Diggory's with a lot of House Elves help. He had done plenty of reading with charms to speak to him to learn everything he needed.

As the years went by he got many Mastery's and the only Potions Master that was blind. The only Duelling Master Who was blind. And also the only Beast Master/Tamer that was blind. He learnt to adapt. He collected animals and loved taking care of them at his own Magical Creature Zoo/Sanctuary.

The children loved all the animals. They especially liked horse riding with their Daddy.

Harry worked part time for Ilvermorny with Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Charms, Duelling, Runic Magic classes. But also the language classes like Demonic, Draconis, Elven and Impish. The Human Languages of Italian, German, Spanish, Bulgarian, Persian, French or Greek or some others.

With his children he taught them music too. They loved playing with there Daddy. Just like they loved Horse Riding. They all loved there Daddy and helped him as he needed. Not like he needed it much as he created new spells to help himself and had some friends from Ilvermorny to help him.

Harry though a lot about the people he lost. It hurt him a lot to think about all of them. But there was nothing he could do to change everything. He lost Sirius, Remus and Tonks. He lost his soulmates Cedric, Draco, Fred, Adrian, Severus and Blaise and he couldn't do anything.

But he did do one thing he made sure his children knew about their Papa's and some of their Papa's heritage. He told stories of their Papa's and of Sirius, Remus and Tonks.

He still could see his old memories so he had got a Pevensie out of the Potter Vault through Gringotts New York. And showed them memories of the people that he knew would have loved his kids.

But now it was the Summer before they would go to school. They had invitations to Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Hogwarts, and Ilvermorny. Under the Sparrow Name. Harry knew he couldn't tell them which to go for. They deserved to choose. Ilvermorny where Harry worker at Ilvermorny or to go with their Heritage with Hogwarts. Harry just told them to consider the danger of going to Hogwarts. But Harry knew he had trained his children well so he would let them go if they wanted. But he wouldn't be returning to England. He told the kids to chose carefully but not to take his disability into the decision. He would be fine with them at school full time.

The Sextuplets who were 15 were thinking about transferring themselves to Hogwarts to know their Papa's home well.

"But Daddy you need us", one of his daughters says

"I want you all to be happy my loves. I will be fine. I have the House Elves and friends from. Ilvermorny To keep an eye on me. And you will write and I'll reply. I know Professors McGonagall and Flitwick will watch out for you. I expect them to figure it out eventually", Harry assures them

The children were hesitant to leave their father but they wanted to know where their Papa's came from.

"Let's go for a ride", Harry says with a smile knowing they needed to think

They saddled up their horses. All Arabians or Appaloosa Horses. Harry's was named Stellamaria. She was specially trained for him. But since he was a beast speaker the training wasn't really needed.

They rode through the property that was pretty big. The kids loved to ride to just think sometimes. Harry loved the sounds of the land around him. Since he lost his sight his hearing, smell and touch had tripled to compensate for his lack of eye sight. His property was the only place he didn't have to wear a glamour or his black glasses and hat. As well as covering up his robotic arm and leg. The Headmaster of Ilvermorny said he didn't need to cover his injuries up. But he felt he needed too.

But here he was free. Free to be himself. Just him, the kids and all the animals they took in and gave homes.

He knew his kids felt free here. Free to think. It was where big decisions were made for the family. Like the kids starting Primary School and leaving their Dad for the first time. Where they all decided what Harry would do for work. Where many stories were told about lost family members.

They got to their favourite spot on top of a hill. Over looking their lands. They all looked at the beautiful scenery, while in Harry's cause listened. They all thought this was the most beautiful place in the world. They had learnt to describe in detail to their Daddy exactly what he was missing. They never wanted their Daddy to feel left out. He was the only family they had besides each other. He is the only parent they had ever known. He had taught they so much music, potions, animals and some spells. And so many other amazing things. They believed their Daddy was a superhero. He was THEIR ultimate hero. He had inspired them. He was there when they were hurt. When they cried about not knowing their Papa's. He took they Trick or Treating even though his parents had died on Halloween.

And they had been their through their Daddy's bad times too. When he cried for those he lost. On May 2nd, 23rd of June, last of the 31st of October and on his birthday.

All they had was each other. And they would've wanted it any other way except maybe their Papa's being here. But they wouldn't switch their Daddy for their Papa's for the world. To them their Daddy was the pillar of strength. That they all would try and follow and make him proud.

They all had a telepathic connect since they were from a single Birth even know some of they had different Papa's they could still talk in their minds to each other. They also had their Daddy's ability to talk to animals, had natural Occlumency shields, glamour abilities, and they were all Multilingualists. Their Daddy also said they were natural flyers not just from him but from Draco, Fred, and Adrian.

From their Papa Sev and Grandma Lily they got natural potions talent. From their Papa Sev, Grandpa James, Grandpa Siri (They Called him that because they learned he was like a father to their Daddy), Grandpa Remus (Again Remus was like a father to their Daddy), Auntie Tonks and their Daddy they got their natural Defence Against the Dark Arts Skill. From Grandma Lily, Grandma Cissy, Grandma Amy Diggory, Papa Blaise they got their natural Charms skills. From their Grandpa Lucius, Grandpa James, Grandpa Sirius and Papa Adrian they got their natural Transfiguration skills. They got their Creature interest from Grandpa Amos and their Daddy. They were like the New Marauders thanks to their Grandparents, Papa Fred and Uncle George.

They had a lot of skills but they wanted to learn more. They wanted to be challenged. Even though their Daddy taught them some spells he didn't teach them everything. He said that was what school was for.

If they went to Ilvermorny the cons were they wouldn't know about their heritage, they wouldn't know if they followed after their Daddy and Papa's in what houses they would be in. They wouldn't get to see their parents homeland. They wouldn't get to know people who didn't betray their Daddy. The pros were they wouldn't have to be on their guard around children of those who betrayed and hurt their Daddy. They would be close to their Daddy. They would also have their Daddy teaching them.

If they went to Hogwarts the cons were would have to make sure they were careful if there were children of the people that hurt their Daddy their or they would see the people who hurt their Daddy and they would recognise them for some of their features. They might also have a ghost as a teacher unless Binns was replaced. They won't be able to see their Daddy for months properly not till Christmas. Hogwarts was also across the ocean. Too far for their Daddy to travel without another adult so he wouldn't be able to come if they needed him urgently. He couldn't use international Port-Keys or Floo to get to them and he even though he was powerful enough to use both wandless and wordless magic he couldn't apparate across oceans without hurting himself. And the fact he wouldn't know the area to walk himself around also was a con if they went. Another con all their big animals their Daddy had would not be able to come with them. Owls they had were well trained but still would take a week or so to get here from the Scotland. Another con was the time difference between here and Scotland but they admitted they could work around that. The last con was that they didn't know anyone there personally.

Pros they would learn about their Papa's which they had always wondered about. They would find out more about their heritage and if they took after their Papa's in any other ways they didn't know about. They would see the school that was like a home to their Daddy. Another pro was they might be able to meet the famous Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood that their Daddy was certain would never betray him. They would meet the famous Professor McGonagall that was like a Grandma to their Daddy and Professor Flitwick the half Goblin Duelling champion. They would especially get to meet Hagrid! He had sounded the coolest from stories their Daddy told. They might get to meet their Grandpa Lucius, Grandma Cissy, Grandpa Damion Pucey or their Grandma Rebecca Pucey. Their Daddy admitted they might still be in England. But he couldn't go back to check and they didn't know about talking letters that their Daddy invented to communicate. Another thing to consider was that their Daddy didn't need an owl to send letters as he had two phoenix's with him. He could reply with hours of a letter coming if he wasn't in class. And the phoenix's could be sent to them in emergencies. As they knew their Daddy hadn't been able to produce a Patronus for a very long time. Not since their Papa's died. Even when he used them as memories it didn't work for some reason. They had heard the Headmaster of Ilvermorny tell their Daddy it was likely because he lost all seven of his soulmates. Many didn't know but the Patronus was linked to Souls. Their Daddy's Soul was damaged from so much loss especially of those soulmates.

They realised they had a few more Pros to go with going to Hogwarts then Ilvermorny. But would they be able to leave their Daddy for months at a time?

Harry sensing like always they needed his words now more then even.

"My little ones I will be with you where ever you go. I will not fully leave you there as I will be in your hearts. Like you will be here in mine. This is your chance my miracles, my angels to find out where you come from. I will ALWAYS be waiting to welcome you back home each break. You need to spread your wings and fly. I know my angels your scared to leave me alone when you have never left for a extended period of time from me. But I have friends to lean on here. House Elves. And the animals in this sanctuary we created. And we will all be waiting for you all when you return. Because I know your hearts sing to the land of your Papa's and the land I used to call my home", Harry says smiling softly in the direction of his children

"What about _them_?" one of his sons asks

"I know Minerva is smart enough to put pieces together and figure out your mine. As I have been told some of you have my eyes and hair. I wouldn't be surprised if Professor Flitwick and Hagrid figures it out quickly too. Or even Poppy Pomfrey to school nurse if she is still there. Those four knew me the best", Harry replies

"But some of our names would give us away", a Daughter says

"I know our last names on the letters had Sparrow. But they might put together our first names", a son says

"Then we will cross that bridge when it happens my miracles. I know now your all thinking excuses up to stay here. But I want you to answer this question honestly...what does your heart and soul tell you to do?" Harry asks

He had never lied to his children. They knew that. If they couldn't know something he would tell them and explain why. He knew his children liked to try as much as possible to be honest with him. But as he knew all children had secrets. And they were entitled to them. All he said to them was that he would always listen when they were ready to tell their secret or their fear.

"Our hearts...", a boy says

"...and souls...", a girl says

"...are telling us...", a boy says

"...to spread our wings...", a girl says

"...and fly", they all say

Saying the lyrics to a song they learned when they were little children.

"Then you go. Just know if you ever need me I will try to get there. You will always be my babies and my joy. But I know what it is like to want to know where you came from. I know you will make not just me but your Papa's and Grandparents very, VERY proud. No matter what you do. What you chose to do there, weather it be concentrating on your studies or being the New Generation of Marauders that will cause Minerva more grey hairs...", Harry tells them smiling proudly at them

The children grin at his words.

"You will always be my joys, my miracles, my angels and the reason I still alive today. We only part Always for a short time...", Harry says

"As ours hearts...", a boy says

"...will always find there way...", a girl

"...home...", they say together with their Daddy smiling at the saying

They had come up with that saying when they started kindergarten, then primary school, camps and trips whenever they parted they would say that and they would know they would always come home to each other. Weather it was to their Daddy, each sibling or the kids and their Daddy. They knew.

"What do you say we enjoy the rest of summer. Collect the stuff you will need for Hogwarts. Then go on our annual summer camping trip as a family. Have a celebration together on the 31st of August then I will have the House Elves take you to the famous Hogwarts Express to begin your journey. You will be back home for Christmas and New Year, then back to Hogwarts then home for Easter then back to Hogwarts then we will have every summer to be together just us like always. Does that sound good?" Harry asks smiling at his children just knowing and feeling they were smiling at him

"Sounds great Daddy", they say smiling feeling at peace with their decision

"Then let's...race back home!" Harry says turning Stellamaria around and racing off towards the manor

He hears laughter behind him.

"Hey no fair!" they call spinning their horses around and into a gallop

All glad they had been able make a decision on where to go. They just hoped they wouldn't ever regret it. As they had loving siblings and the most loving, caring and inspiring Daddy to they could ever need. What else did they need? But courage to spread their wings and fly away...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
